Son of God
by rosewouldknow
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are taken to Nazareth, in 20AD...and some people are mistaking them to be someone else. Was Jesus really the son of God, or was he a mysterious man from another world?
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS whirred to a stop and the Doctor patted the console lovingly, a slight look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong old girl?" He asked the machine.

Rory and Amy, long past questioning his relationship with his ship, also seemed worried about the Doctor's confusion.

"Why, what happened?" Amy asked, looking up and down the console for some sign of damage-not that she'd be able to tell.

"I'm not..." he fumbled with some controls and dashed around the console, "entirely...sure." He slammed down a lever and the TARDIS attempted one pathetic, queasy whir, before fading out to silence.

"Doctor, um, what do we do?" Rory asked. He wasn't overly worried-the TARDIS wasn't always the most reliable form of travel, and they were all used to occasional malfunctions.

The Doctor span round to face them and, straightening his bow tie, chimed, "Let's explore!" Before dashing to the door and jumping into the bright sunlight outside.

Amy and Rory followed him precariously through the door. They all shielded their eyes with their hands as they observed the beige-coloured brick walls and dry, dusty floors.

They were on some sort of street full off, presumably, humans, all of whom were clad in very simple robes made of white cloth and leather sandals. The street was lined with stalls, selling basic goods of all kinds. The collective mutters of the crowds mixed with the occasional cluck of a chicken or scream of a child, and a strange mixture of scents filled the air-fruit, sweat and dust.

They tried their best to stay in the shade as they navigated their way through the swarms of people.

"So um...where are we?" Rory asked.

"Nazareth!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Nazareth?" Amy chirped, intruiged. "When?"

"Hmm...judging by the rough coordinates the TARDIS gave us, I think..." He span on his heel and threw his arms out. "20AD!...roughly."

Rory and Amy looked a each other pointedly.

"So...we're in Nazareth...twenty to thirty years after...Jesus...was supposedly born?" Rory asked, incredulous.

"Ah. Yes. Well." He scratched his chin. "There was never any scientific proof that he had any of those specials powers of healing or anything-he was probably just some normal human bloke, who's story was exaggerated to sound like he could walk on water..." He waffled, striding along nonchalantly.

He picked up an apple from a stall and threw it to Amy, who caught it and grinned, remembering her first encounter with the Doctor. She resisted the urge to take a bite into it-it looked rather tasty, and the hot weather was already making her crave some sort of liquid-and placed it carefully back into the basket from whence it came, smiling apologetically to the woman on the stall. The woman, who had tanned shin and long brown hair under layers of purple cloth, did not smile in return. In fact, she looked at her with a look of disgust, her lip curling as she glared at her.

Amy walked faster, puzzled by the woman's response to her. She walked closer to Rory and grabbed his hand.

"Doctor...why are they looking at me like that?" She enquired quietly, noticing a few people staring at her accusingly.

Rory pulled her closer to his side, protective.

"Umm...keep walking..." The Doctor said cautiously.

"You shouldn't be here. How can you show your face around anyone?" Shouted a brawny many from across the road.

"And why the hell are you two with _her_?" Shouted a woman on another stall, aiming her accusations at Rory and the Doctor.

"Get out of here, people like you should live with the lepers!" A tall man shouted from behind them. Amy felt a chill of panic run down her spine-what had they done?

Increasing in speed rapidly, they continued walking, looking for an escape from the crowded street. People seemed to be giving them a wide birth as more and more of them fixed their gaze onto Amy. Rory became increasingly agitated as people continued to shout insults at his wife. When a stocky older man stepped towards her, and tried to grab her by the shoulder, he pulled her back and squared up to him, standing in front of Amy protectively.

"Leave her alone." He said firmly.

"Take your whore away from here." The man retaliated, much to Rory's surprise and confusion.

"She's-she's my wife." He said.

"Ha! Then you are a fool!" The man chortled, and walked away, rolling his eyes. Rory turned to look at Amy questioningly, but she shrugged her shoulders, obviously just as oblivious as him.

They spotted the Doctor walking towards a young man of about twenty, who had curly black hair and a worried look etched upon his youthful face.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think it's really going to help your case, going round town with people like _her_?" He whispered, panicked.

"I don't understand-" The Doctor began, but the boy interrupted.

"Shush, quick, get in here!" He said, pulling a curtain aside and motioning to them to go through. They needed a place to go-clearly Amy wasn't getting good attention around here, so they accepted the offer of shelter without question.

Inside it was very basic-there were cool mud walls, a wooden table surrounded by a few crooked stools. There was a small window through which light filtered through, but the room was mostly in shadows. And older woman, probably in her late fifties or early sixties, slept on a chair in the corner, snoring gently.

"Listen-please-remember, I just want us to live!" He shouted at the Doctor, annoyed.

"Ah, well you've come to the right man, I'm the Doctor!" He replied, holding out a hand with a grin.

"Don't play games! They think they've found the new messiah...they'll hurt you if they think you're wrong!" He took the Doctor by the shoulder and led him to the other side of the room to whisper through bared teeth. "Believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died! But, every word you say gets..." He deliberated, "...twisted round some other way."

"I'm not quite sure I understand...what?" The Doctor asked, craning his neck to look back at Amy and Rory-who stood patiently by the door-and shrugging his shoulders at them.

"What are you on about? You know how difficult it has been to get anybody to believe you as it is, and hanging around with _her,_" he nodded towards Amy, "is, well, a _bad move._" He said, frustrated.

"Amy? Amy, is it a bad move to hang around with you? Ooh, I sound cool! _Hanging around_. Like one of those cool kids!" The Doctor chuckled, amusing himself.

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Yep, a very, very bad move." She laughed, walking over to the Doctor to mutter to him, "What did I do?"

"That," he said, "Is a very good question!"

"Oh, stop being stupid. This isn't funny you know. She should be avoided more than the lepers, people like you are scum." He spat on the floor.

"Sorry, umm, let's start from the beginning..." The Doctor said, wary, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory...who are you?"

"You know full well that my name's Judas, stop playing games!" He snarled. "And you are certainly not who you are claiming to be. Think this is funny?" He glared at Amy and Rory who were staring, open mouthed, at Judas.

"Oh, no-I just-" Rory stuttered.

"Peter, I would've expected better of you." He sighed.

"Peter-but-I'm Rory..." He said, confused.

"Not you too. And you, are you going to continue to play these rather _dangerous _games?" He said, stepping towards Amy, "You know what people think of you, you need to be careful Mary." He barked.

Amy turned to look at the Doctor accusingly, "Why," she huffed, "have I been mistaken for the most famous prostitute in history, Doctor?"

"Stop using this stupid pseudonym." He glowered at the Doctor. "What's going on, Jesus?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Okay, just to let to you know I have never read the bible, so my version of the story of Jesus is roughly based upon Jesus Christ Superstar. Also, if you are a fan of musicals, you may notice a few references to JCSS.**

The Doctor sucked in a breath and whispered "Oh."

"Typical." Rory rolled his eyes. "It would be him, wouldn't it?"

"Doctor, why does he think you're Jesus?" Amy laughed.

"I don't know Amy. Judas, why do you think I'm Jesus?" He walked towards him slowly.

"You really don't know what's going on do you? What happened?" He asked, incredulous.

"Oh, we just arrived here. Not on purpose, if I might add. My spaceship-" He thought to himself then changed his mind and said. "-donkey, stopped working."

"Your donkey stopped working?" Judas smirked.

"Ah, well, um...got tired." he grimaced at his companions and whispered to them. "These words again-they haven't got a word for spaceship yet."

"So...how do you explain the past weeks we've spent together?" Judas challenged.

"Past few weeks. Hmm. Well. I-Oh Rory, look at this fabulous table!" He swanned over to the very bland, unimpressive table. "My Father would be pleased! Wait that's right isn't it? Carpenter, that's wood and stuff yes? Because it sounds more like carpets. Did my Father do tables and chairs or was it carpets? More importantly, have carpets been invented yet?"

Judas laughed at him. "You will never cease to amaze me, Jesus."

"So, Judas." Amy walked towards him, and he winced a little as she patted him on the shoulder. "What have you and Jesus been up to recently?"

"Preaching the word of our Lord obviously. The people must learn the truth, mustn't they, Peter?...Peter!"

"Oh, oh yeah, God and stuff. Yep." He quickly put down the ornament he had been inspecting, embarrassed.

"Amateur." He mumbled.

The cloth covering the entrance was swiftly pulled aside, and three boys came in, laughing and chatting.

"Hey Judas!" One of them laughed. "What's the buzz?" He flicked his brown hair from his eyes, and revealed his chocolate eyes, winking ostentatiously at Amy, much to Rory's annoyance. The Doctor noticed this and edged forwards awkwardly.

"I um, maybe, wouldn't do that, um ...Thomas?..." He said, hoping to have randomly selected the correct name.

"It's okay Jesus, we all know." He laughed.

"Good!" He smiled, pleased. "Wait, you all know what?"

"About you and Mary. We're not stupid Jesus."

"One, my name's actually the Doctor and she's Amelia Pond, and...what about us?" He enquired politely.

"Oh please, Jesus." Another of the boys stepped forward. He had spiky brown hair, sharp features, and shockingly green eyes. "Thom's right, we can all tell what's going on."

"I honestly don't understand what you mean."

"Oh come on, even Matthew can tell," Thomas elbowed him playfully "and he's thick! We saw you together the other night."

Rory's face, which had been scrutinising Thomas cautiously, suddenly turned to one of confusion and suspicion. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know Peter, you were there. We told you you shouldn't have fallen for her. Once a whore, always a whore." He smirked.

"Hey that's my-" He began, but suddenly changed his target and faced to Amy, remembering what they were talking about. "Amy, what is he talking about?" He felt his face becoming warm and his brain started to hurt. _I thought she'd chosen me._

"Rory, I don't know. We only just got here remember?" She replied, annoyed at his lack of trust.

"I-I suppose but-I-" How could she not expect him to worry? This is the man she ran away with on the night before their wedding! "I'm getting some fresh air." He said, and walked out.

Outside, the street was, surprisingly, even busier than before. He pushed, ignoring complaints from disgruntled people he elbowed on his way, through the crowds. He didn't care where he went, or even if he got lost.

His heart had been twisted in knots, like a tangled string, and a lump formed in his throat, threatening to let a stream of tears pour from his eyes. His brain felt like it was pushing against the inside of his skull, like it would crack any moment. How could she do this to him?

He managed to get way from the swarms of people, to a quieter area surrounded by a few mud huts, and the occasional escaped chicken pecking pointlessly at the dusty ground. Slumping down onto a patch of dry grass, he drew his arms protectively around his shaking legs and took a shaky breath.

How could he compete with him? He was brilliant. He was perfect. He'd saved so many people, he was intelligent, he was funny, kind, attractive-pretty much everything a girl could want.

And Rory was...Rory.

An average, normal..._human._ A nurse from an obscure little village nobody had ever heard of.

He rooted around in his pocket and his hands grasped a small velvet box. He pulled out the little red box and rubbed his thumb across it lovingly, before opening it and admiring the glimmering ring inside-he still didn't trust Amy not to lose it, she wasn't exactly the most sensible person he'd ever met- and smiled fondly at the memories of the times when it was just them, in that little obscure village.

"The Doctor must die."

Rory turned his head towards the metallic voice he heard from behind him.

"You mean...Jesus?" a weedy, high pitched voice asked.

"Yes. This Jesus must die. He is dangerous." Said the metallic, robotic, voice.

The voices were all coming from a small building with a small gap in the wall for a window. A blue light glowed gently inside. Rory, didn't dare get any closer, but strained his ears to hear better.

Another voice now joined in. He sounded out of breath, and worried about delivering his news.

"He's done some...tricks with lepers. The whole town's on its feet!" He panted.

"What will we do? What can you see, sir?" Said the other human voice.

"I see blood. And destruction. Because of one man. Death, pain, and destruction, because of one man. He will destroy us. This Jesus must die."

An assault of shouting ensued from more men who had, evidently, been sat listening to the discussion. "He must die! For the sake of the nation, this Jesus _must _die!" They yelled.

"My lord, what are you to do?"

As they fell into a silence, the first voice spoke. There was no emotion in the voice, just cold, empty roboticness.

"He will be deleted."


End file.
